Prunus avium L. 
xe2x80x98Dotyxe2x80x99
The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of cherry tree, Prunus avium L., which originated as a whole tree mutation of Rainier cherry tree (not patented).
The distinct and new variety of cherry tree originated as a whole tree mutation in an orchard of Bing and Rainier cherry trees at the farm of Robin Doty in Mattawa, Wash. In about 1990, Robin Doty noted that fruit of the single tree, still in existence, matured 7 to 10 days earlier than surrounding Rainier cherry trees in the cultivated block. In addition to the earlier maturity, the fruit from this tree showed other distinct characteristics, including a more heart-shaped appearance, milder flavor, and a semi-freestone pit, not the usual characteristics for fruit of Rainier trees. Asexual reproduction of the tree was accomplished by grafting on Mazzard seedling rootstock, and the new characteristics have been shown to be stable for more than five years at the Robin Doty orchard. No commercial propagation nor distribution has been carried out.
The new variety has been compared to Rainier, the standard white-fleshed cherry grown in the area. Interest in this new variety arises from a generally higher demand and price for an earlier Rainier type white-fleshed cherry. At present, there is no early ripening white-fleshed cherry, and the export potential for such a cherry is substantial.
In addition to the earlier ripening, as shown by the data below, the new variety also has a shorter fruit stem (pedicel), fewer flowers per flower bud, fewer buds per spur, and a shorter filament length than Rainier. The seeds of the new variety are longer and flatter than the seeds of Rainier, and the new variety has a semi-freestone pit.